sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky the Hedgehog
Ricky is the Hedgehog who Wants a Piece of Metal at Metal Sonic. History Ricky's Parents has been Killed by Metal Sonic, Ricky wants Revenge on that Metal Creep who Killed His Parents, But Sonic Told Him that Revenge doesn't Solve anything, So He Changed and He Made his Vow to Make Sure to Avenge his Parents. Powers Animal morphing Voice He is Voiced by Ryan Drummond His Animal Mode is Voiced by Dave Fennoy As a child, he is voiced by Rylan Miller Theme Skillet - Hero (Main Theme) Skillet - Monster (Animal Mode Transformation Theme) Forms Super Form - Like Sonic, Shadow, Thomas, and Molly When He Uses the Chaos Emeralds Animal Mode - When He's Not in his Normal Self, He Goes into His Animal Self and Tries to Hunt and Maybe Kill for Food. Movies he appeares in *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allegiant - Part 1 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allegiant - Part 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventures Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *On the Sort Great Adventure Trivia *Ricky's Allergic to Broccoli. *Ricky's a Professional Stealth Expert. *Ricky is very quiet when he meets people. *Ricky, Like Sonic, Has a Huge Rivalry Against Metal Sonic. *Ricky Loves to Have Fun, Be With Friends, and Make Jokes to Make His Friends Laugh. *Ricky has Friendly Rivalries with Knuckles the Echinda and Thomas the Hedgehog. *Ricky, Unlike Sakura, Shadow, and Thomas, He Likes Daffy Duck. *He is Amanda's Love Interest. Gallery Ricky is angry.png Ricky is confused.png Ricky in Sonic Boom.png Ricky's look in Sonic Boom.png Ricky's Ages.png Ricky and Amanda walking.png Ricky.JPG Ricky in his animal form.jpg June in Ricky's arms.png Amanda thinking about Ricky.png Ricky is shocked.png Base sonic couple heart color by shadangel98-d6jtyol.png No more of this ridiculous scanadicans.png Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Custom Characters Category:Comedy Category:Hero Category:Animal Category:Hedgehogs